¡¡¡BESAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: Él estaba con una cara de imbécil, esperando yo hiciera algo. Frente a nosotros una cámara de video, un estadio repleto y una pantalla gigante señalando la cara de idiota de mi prometido y la mía, que a estas alturas debería estar peor que un tomate. Toda la gente del estadio aclamaba un beso… -Este… Akane…yo – dijo mi estúpido prometido. -Sabes que… ¡BESAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!


Bueno chicas lo primero agradecerles por los comentarios, de mi fic _Celos Fantasmas,_ gracias a todos y todas las que comentaron. Pues como prometí aquí les traigo otro fic de nuestra pareja favorita Ranma y Akane. La verdad es que no me espere que me fuera también con mi anterior fic, pero gracias Espero no defraudarles con este.

kalpana Rsaotome : gracias por tu comentario, pues la verdad trato que mis títulos inspiren curiosidad y que la gente los lea no es muy difícil simplemente tienes que pensar en una cosa inspirativa y de acuerdo al tema. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Pues estaba viendo los comentarios sobre mi fic **_**Celos Fantasmas **_**y pensé en hacer otro de Ranma x Akane, haci que aquí tiene algo salido de mi retorcida mente. Esta vez será narrado por Akane, veremos que tal me sale **

***: notas de la autora**

**-: cambio de escena.**

¡Bésame de una maldita vez!

Él estaba con una cara de imbécil, esperando yo hiciera algo. Frente a nosotros una cámara de video, un estadio repleto y una pantalla gigante señalando la cara de idiota de mi prometido y la mía, que a estas alturas debería estar peor que un tomate. Toda la gente del estadio aclamaba un beso…

-Este… Akane…yo – dijo mi estúpido prometido tartamudeando.

-Sabes que… ¡BESAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-dije gritando. No le di tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente le plante un beso.

¿Cómo paso esto? , seguro se están preguntando. Pues bien todo comenzó esta mañana…

* * *

Íbamos corriendo como siempre, el en la valla y yo en la acera, hoy nos habíamos demorado porque al maestro Haposai se le ocurrió robar mis bragas, lo hubiese golpeado de no ser porque se me había olvidado que hoy debíamos llegar más temprano. El director chiflado había organizado un concurso de supervivencia, el premio si no me equivoco era una entrada a un partido en el estadio más grande de Nerima. No participaba realmente porque quisiera, si no, porque el director había prometido que el estudiante ganador, NO TENDRÍA TAREAS POR EL RESTO DEL AÑO, imagínense *. Por supuesto, yo iba a ganar no dejaría que ni tan siquiera mi prometido me ganara.

-Akane no tiene caso que participes ya sabes que yo seré el ganador- Dijo mi egocentrista y narcisista prometido, definitivamente, el debería hacer un libro titulado _Como tener el ego más grande del mundo._

-Así- le dije, una idea maquiavélica cruzo por mi mente- Y no me dejarías ganar mi amado Ranma- dije inclinándome un poco, y poniendo la cara más tierna que me saliera.

-A…..k…a..n….e yo ..etto –Él se puso a tartamudear cosas sin sentido. Sin previo aviso le aventé mi maletín en plena cara, haciendo que él se desequilibrara y callera de la valla.

-Serás idiota – dije y seguí corriendo hacia la escuela.

* * *

Ya íbamos a comenzar la competencia, según nos habían dicho íbamos a correr por toda la escuela esquivando los obstáculos y teníamos que encontrar nada más, que los lentes hawaianos del director. Al parecer, se le habían caído por la escuela y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacer que los estudiantes lo buscaran. SERA CABRON. Definitivamente él iba a encabezar en la lista de las primeras personas a las que les deseaba la muerte. Ranma, había llegado a la escuela mojado y con un aura de batalla, horripilante. Jah! Se lo merecía, con ese comentaría de "no tiene caso que te esfuerces ya sabes que yo seré el ganador" lo que me había tratado de decir es que era débil, podría ser marimacho y todo lo que él quisiera pero, ¡débil, jamás!, una mujer tiene su orgullo.

Sonó el silbato.

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron a correr, el primer obstáculo era pasar las colchonetas que flotaban en la piscina. ¡Qué fácil! De pronto, cuando vi a un chico cruzar, un cocodrilo salió de la piscina. Por suerte, el chico logro esquivarlo. ESTE TIO ESTABA LOCO. Sin duda cuando me volviera fiscal, lo primero que iba a hacer, seria imponerle una condena perpetua al director. Mi querido prometido (nótese el sarcasmo) salió volando cual paloma, y con mucha facilidad esquivo los cocodrilos y continúo. De ninguna manera me iba a ganar Sr. Me amo demasiado. Utilizando un bate de béisbol atravesé las colchonetas y llegue al otro lado.

El siguiente obstáculo era llegar al salón principal, el salón de juntas o más conocido por los estudiantes como, el salón del babeo. Porque cada vez que alguien daba un discurso, todos se dormían y babean. El salón quedaba peor que el Océano, era realmente asqueroso. Pero era de imaginarse que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía, para llegar ahí debíamos cruzar el patio central y correr por el edificio, ¡Bah! Sencillo dirían .PERO NO. Los pasillos estaban infestados de trampas. El patio estaba lodoso y tenía arena movediza (sabrá Dios como habrán conseguido hacer algo así). Mientras más avanzábamos, más chicos se quedaban atrás. Escuche un grito –NIHAO RANMA- era ya obvio de quien era esa voz, Shampoo. Es que esa mujer era peor que la misma peste, no podía dejarnos ni un segundo. Para habrise paso hasta Ranma (quien ya estaba solo un poco más adelantado que yo), empezó a romper todas las trampas. ¡Quién lo diría!, mi peor enemiga resulto ser mi aliada. Con el camino despejado, avance a la velocidad del viento y deje atrás a Shampoo. Al fin logre llegar al salón del babeo, pero no espere encontrarme con – RANMA, MI AMOR- bueno las presentaciones sobran, Kodachi. CUANTAS PROMETIDAS, MAS TENDRIA QUE SOPORTAR. Kodachi vacío un extraño gas en la habitación, vi que mis compañeros se quedaban dormidos. Un somnífero. Me tape la nariz y trate de guardar el aire. Cuando el gas se despejo, vi que Kodachi estaba dormida. Jah! Ella misma se había aspirado su propio somnífero. Shampoo y Ukio estaban dormidas también al igual que unos 30 o 40 compañeros.

Seguí avanzando y me encontré con Kuno – Akane ven a mis brazos- este tenía que ser un maldito chiste, flexione mi rodilla y le golpee la nariz al igual que el resto del rostro; cayo desmayado. Seguí corriendo. Lo siguiente era la prueba final. Encontrar los lentes. Lo malo es que no sabía por dónde empezar. Vi a Ranma corriendo delante de mí. Bueno si lo seguía, tal vez encontraría los lentes.

* * *

Ranma y yo corríamos a la par, jaloneándonos el lente oscuro del director, lo habíamos encontrado en el laberinto del patio trasero. La meta estaba delante de mis ojos. Haciendo uso de mi fuerza le quite los lentes a Ranma. La victoria no me duro ni 3 segundos. El muy maldito, había regresado a arrancharme los lentes. Ambos llegamos juntos a la meta.

-La señorita Akane y Ranma Saotome acaban de ganar el premio. TODOS APLAUDAN –dijo el director. Entusiasmado nos quitó (mejor dicho, nos arrancho) los lentes.

Como era de esperarse no se oyó ni un alma. Los estudiantes estaban haci:

(por el somnífero de Kodachi)

habían muerto de cansancio

en la piscina tratando de atravesarla

habían fugado de la escuela.

Pero yo estaba muerta de rabia, es cierto que había ganado. Pero no fue mi victoria, sino fue compartida, y lo peor, con Ranma. Claro que él estaba mofándose de su fuerza y agilidad con sus lesionados compañeros. ¡Maldito orgullo Machista!

* * *

Había elegido un polo escotado celeste con una casaquita blanca y una falda blanca, para ir con Ranma al estadio. El director nos había dad las entradas, pero lo de la exoneración de deberes sol era mitad verdad. El malnacido nos había dado el premia solo por dos meses. Claro que aunque no todos supieran yo era una persona muy vengativa, después de enterarme de eso, había ido a su oficina y había cambiado su crema para el cabello con gel depilador. Alguien amanecería calvo mañana.

-Akane apresúrate quieres, no importa como te arregles seguirás igual- Dijo mi caballeroso prometido. Esta vez no lo iba a golpear solo porque estaba de buen humor.

Bajé las escaleras y vi su cara de embobado. Jah! Y ahora quien se veía igual.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte tratando de ser lo más femenina y tierna posible.

-Cl...aro –dijo dudoso.

No me dirijo la palabra en todo el camino. Bueno tampoco esperaba menos del gran Ranma.

* * *

Empezó el partido, y como era de esperarse Ranma estaba devorando el almuerzo que nos había hecho Kasumi. A mitad del partido, apareció en la pantalla gigante "Kiss, kiss your partner" *. ¡ASH! Como odiaba que la gente se besara en frente dela cámara. En eso, vi mi cara y la de Ranma, quien estaba bebiendo soda, en la pantalla. Kami-sama debía estar en contra nuestra. Ranma casi había escupió su soda en la cara de una señora que estaba debajo de nuestros asientos. Todo el estadio se sumió en un gran silencio. Un señor grito –Compadre, bésala no seas idiota-genial, la segunda persona para mi lista de personas a las que deseaba la muerte.

Volvemos al inicio. Él estaba con una cara de imbécil, esperando yo hiciera algo. Bueno ya era tiempo que dejáramos el pudor y seguramente yo iba a ser la que lo hiciera….

-Este… Akane…yo – dijo mi estúpido prometido tartamudeando.

-Sabes que… ¡BESAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-dije gritando. No le di tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente le plante un beso. Fue un beso pegajoso, podía sentir el sabor de la soda en mi boca. ¿A quién le importaba? A mí no, al fin estaba besando a mi prometido y no iba a dejar que se arruinara, además por un milagro de Dios él me estaba correspondiendo. Alrededor todos aplaudían y gritaban alabanzas. Yo solo me concentraba en una cosa BESAR A IDIOTA DE MI PROMETIDO.

Con un prometido tímido e imbécil solo queda gritar ¡BESAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

* * *

**Qué tal?, la verdad yo pienso que me va mejor con las narraciones de los chicos, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus críticas, felicitaciones, abucheos, etc. en los comentarios.**

*** yo quisiera un premio haci, por el mataría.**

* **Kiss, kiss your partner = Besa, besa a tu pareja.**


End file.
